Road Trip
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Summary: Crystal Dawn decided to go on a road trip, leaving her hometown behind. On the road in the middle of nowhere she gets pulled over by Officer Ambrose and things get very interesting. One-Shot.


New Story. Enjoy!

So I heard Dean Ambrose will be in a movie playing a cop and this story came to mind.

Summary: Crystal Dawn decided to go on a road trip, leaving her hometown behind. On the road in the middle of nowhere she gets pulled over by Officer Ambrose and things get very interesting. One-Shot.

Crystal Dawn decided to go on a road trip and leave everything behind. She felt she needed to get away from all the drama in her life. She didn't get along with her parents or her entire family for that matter. She also caught her boyfriend in bed with her best friend. She felt so humiliated. So she grab some of her stuff and took her car on the road leaving her town. She was in the middle of nowhere now, music blaring, driving over the speed limit. She was singing at the top of her lungs to Guns N Roses.

"Welcome to the jungle, We've got fun and games. We got everything you want, honey we know the names. We are the people who can find whatever you may need. If you got the money, honey, we got your disease. In the jungle welcome to the jungle watch it bring you to your knees, knees, I wanna watch you bleed." She shouted. Suddenly she heard sirens and she swear.

"Fuck. Just what I need." She said and pulled over. She turned her music down and watch in her rear view window the cop getting out of his car. Damn. He was hot. Then again officers always do look hot in uniforms. He tap on my window and I rolled it down.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asked

"Do you realize how fast you were going?" He asked

"No. I'm sorry I was speeding officer."

"License and registration please." He said. She grab what he asked for and handed to him.

"Where are you headed to Crystal?" He asked

"Road Trip. I left my town to get away from shit." She said

"Get out of the car." He said. Crystal opened the door and got out.

"Place your hands on top of the car." He said. She did what she was told. The officer was frisking her and she bit her lip cause she was suddenly getting turn on. No one has touch her in a long time, not even her ex-boyfriend.

"May I ask why your leaving town to get away from everything." He asked, breathing down my neck.

"I caught my ex-boyfriend in bed with my best friend." She said

"Sorry to her that but I still have to give you a ticket." He said

"Okay sir." She said. He wrote her a ticket and gave it to her. He let her go and she drove off. The cop was hot. She wanted him to take her right there on the hood of his police car. Suddenly she heard her car do a funny thing and she curse. She pulled over on the road side and got out of her car.

"Are you fucking kidding me." She said. Her car wasn't starting and she was pissed. Suddenly a cop car pulled up behind her car and the same officer that pulled her over got out.

"You in trouble." He asked

"My car isn't working. So don't worry officer you can go now." She said. The officer look up at her and smiled. He like her smart mouth. When he let her go he couldn't get her off his mind and had to follow her.

"The name is Dean." He said. Crystal look up at him and frown.

"I don't care if your name is asshole. Please just fuck off." She said. Dean was mad now and got into her face.

"You know if I was you I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it? Arrest me? See if I care." She said and turned her back on him. Dean moved closer to her and place his hand on her hip. She froze and felt his hand rubbing her side.

"I know you were turn on when I was frisking you." He said. Crystal close her eyes has Dean ran his nose against her neck. She turned around quick and look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Dean just smiled and look her up and down.

"You know that boyfriend of yours is an asshole right. I mean look at you. He's an idiot." He said. Crystal couldn't believe this cop, this man was saying this to her.

"Look I have to find some gas and get out of here. Now are you gonna arrest me for something or are you gonna leave." She asked.

"I have a better idea." He said, grabbing her and kiss her hard on the lips. Crystal eyes widen. She couldn't believe what was happening. She close her eyes and moan against his lips. He pick her up and place her on the hood of his cop car. They pulled apart and stare at each other.

"We can't do this Dean. Not out here." She said

"No one will see us princess and that's officer Ambrose to you." He said and rip her shirt opened. Crystal gasp and then moan when she felt his lips on her neck. Oh fuck this is actually happening. Dean rip her bra off next and attack her breasts, kissing and sucking on them.

"Oh God." Crystal moan and pulled off his cop hat. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm, your tits are fucking amazing." He said and rub them with his hands. She grab his shirt and rip it open as well. Fuck the guy was in shape. She ran her hands up and down his chest and he hiss.

"Fuck I need to be inside you now." He said and pick her up, turning her around and pushing her back on top of his car. He grab her hands and pulled them behind her, and handcuff her. She was panting now waiting with anticipation. She was gonna get fuck real good. He pulled down her skirt and stroke her ass before smacking it.

"Ohhhh fuck." She moan louder.

"Mmmm, you dirty girl. You like that." He said and smack her ass again, making her cried out. He leaned down between her legs and lick her pussy.

"Oh God Officer Ambrose." She moaned, making him growl. He lick and suck her pussy a little, then pulled his pants down and slam his cock into her pussy hard making her scream out loud.

"Yessss fuck." She said. Dean moved hard and faster inside her, pulling her hair and head back.

"You like being fuck like this baby. I bet your boyfriend couldn't fuck you like this."

"No. God no he was horrible. Please don't stop." She said. He slam harder and faster, pounding her pussy hard. Crystal can feel she was gonna cum soon.

"Dean, I'm so close." She said

"Cum for me then Princess." He said moving faster, "Cum all over my cock." He said and that did it.

"Deannnnn." She yelled and cum hard. Dean growl and cum hard with her. Once they finish cumming and catching there breathes, Dean uncuff her and place kisses on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She just smiled and nodded. They both got dress and were silent. Crystal decided to break the silence.

"Do you think you can call a tow company to come pick my car up."

"Sure." He said and called them. Crystal jump up and sat on the hood of her car. Dean hang up on the tow company and walk over to Crystal.

"They won't be here for a while."

"Great what am I gonna do then." She asked. Dean smiled and moved closer to her and stroke her face.

"I have an idea." He said and smiled kissing me. God I love road trips.

* * *

THE END!

What did you think? Was it okay?

R&R Please!


End file.
